


Amongst Ourselves

by LegendofMajora



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Fuck Or Die, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, Smut, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofMajora/pseuds/LegendofMajora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an odd type of situation, being tied up with the person Shizuo hates who happens to probably be more involved in this than he knows. The consequences, on the other hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amongst Ourselves

He's not expecting it in the form of being held hostage, nor with the shitty fucking flea tied to him for the amusement of some asshole who manages to drug him in his sleep or something and then waking up in some shithole.

And with a gun pressing to his head while in the shock and anger of having a somewhat dead flea tied to him from behind. "Wake up, princess." The voice is clearly male and Shizuo raises his head daringly, ignoring the press of cold to his head and forming a death glare when his entire body feels sluggish. The voice insists again when Shizuo's squinting in the dark, feeling the clip of the barrel in an annoyed snap at his skull already pounding. Motherfucker—"I said wake up. So get up already, and don't look so angry, Heiwajima-san." To prove his point and before Shizuo can snarl something in reply or try to break free from whatever is holding him, the gun suddenly moves away from his head.

Which is when a bullet pops clean and the explosion rings in the room down to the moment it hits a target in a different direction. The clang of metal on metal rattles throughout and Shizuo cringes while he feels the body next to him stir and jump, quickly coming to reality after what he assumes to be a drug-induced sleep. "Good to see you again, Orihara-san." The voice clips when the ringing starts to die down. Shizuo feels Izaya—why the fuck is _he_ tied to him—tense and his breaths hitch from the quiet ones of unconsciousness.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya's red eyes turn and Shizuo can feel his blood pressure rising to boiling point. His head turns away when Shizuo growls, unable to say much more when there's a gun pressed to his head and surely Izaya feels it too. "Aren't I unlucky today, Shizu-chan." he murmurs, and for once Shizuo happens to agree with the fucking asshole.

He's probably the one who got them into this, whatever the fuck it is. Damn them all. "There isn't any time for pleasantries, Orihara-san. If you care to notice, Heiwajima-san happens to have a gun pressed to his head by your doing." The voice interrupts, sounding amused and taunting Shizuo all the while. But for some reason Shizuo can _feel_ his anger beneath his veins and when he tries to move, there's a blockade of chemically-induced emptiness which he is confused for and why now of all times he's asking himself this. The only fucking time he needs his cursed strength and it fails him once again.

Izaya twists and Shizuo sees him from the corner of his eye, feeling a headache start to form. "I do happen to notice that. Now why would Shizu-chan have anything to do with me besides attempted murder?"

Shizuo growls and he hears the flea laugh weakly. His eyes narrow when it sounds as if Izaya's trying to catch his breath.

So he's not the only one, then. "I have a favor owed from you, Orihara-san. And since I enjoy seeing you suffer as much as you take pleasure in the same, I decided to cordially invite him to help with what you owe me."

Izaya starts to stiffen against Shizuo and the blond, underneath the surface present of anger at the flea and whoever has a gun pressed to his head, is silently questioning why Izaya doesn't sound so self-assured now. Besides his missing strength and Izaya's wavering voice and his eyes are narrowing with the same threat of the gun clicking that _doesn't_ make him flinch. It does for Izaya, the fucking shitty flea who he knows has them in this and whatever the fuck it is he wants no part. "And why would Shizu-chan be involved? If you wanted to hurt me, you don't require a beast who can't control himself." And even though Izaya's building himself up on sand Shizuo swears he hears the smirk in the voice that replies.

"Because, Orihara-san," the voice reassures, gun forcing Shizuo's head to knock into Izaya's and several choice words come to mind and under his breath. "It takes two to fuck."

Izaya is still against Shizuo and while it's better than the parasite squirming and attempting to slash at him, it's not much better at all. "Fuck? You must be joking. With Shizu-chan, now that's not even funny at all." Izaya retorts, but his hands that are somehow conveniently or not next to Shizuo's, are ice cold to the touch instead of their usual warmth which Shizuo denies existing. But the gun cocking and the click of loading which makes Shizuo's boiling blood turn down just _enough_ and not meant to be intimidated by staring death down a barrel.

"No, not a joke." The voice calmly states with the edge of annoyance rasping in his tone and Izaya fidgets because the little shit must think this is hilarious. "Either you fuck the monster of Ikebukuro, or I put a bullet through his head." And now he's been threatened with death far too many times, growling under his breath and wrestling with the fucking rope that's like string and now somehow restraining him.

Izaya's face he can't see or anywhere around him besides the light above them hanging ominously. Doesn't need to if the fucker's going to get him killed because of course he is. "Why would I care if Shizu-chan died? I'm not going to fuck a beast." With this the gun digs deeper into Shizuo's head and Shizuo swears loudly despite himself in his head, failing to thrash even more and angering Izaya by the huff of breath when he brushes against the icy fingers more than once.

That gun is warm against his head and for some reason his skin is heating up. Shizuo blames it on the adrenaline and anger rushing through his muscles and his veins are too slow to regulate the pounding of his heartbeat echoing in his head. "You're going to care, Orihara-san, when this beast is drugged and can't move all too easily. Either he gets a bullet to the head—which goes through yours, at how close you two are, or the drug he's been injected with will force him to suffocate." A chuckle and Shizuo's eyes start to droop and he forces them open with a snarl setting in his lips. "And how does it affect you, you're wondering. I'd say to check yourself, because you're drugged as well, Orihara-san. Your _beast_ ," Izaya has the audacity to hiss then, "has the antidote. It's the pill that's in his mouth he can't bite through. The same with you for him."

Izaya is slumping against Shizuo who has the urge to start yelling while he tongues exactly what the gunman is talking about, heavily unamused when he realizes it's stitched into his tongue. "You want me to stick my tongue down his throat to save myself? Why fuck him then?" And of course Izaya has to go ahead and make this worse while Shizuo is reluctantly unable to speak because of the stitches that hurt like fuck. Bitter copper remains in traces on his tongue and he has the urge to vomit and kill Izaya and warp that gun to the fucker holding it.

"You do it, Orihara-san," Shizuo's now starting to realize with a kind of mutual horror and ugly disgust why the ropes are suddenly loosening around his stomach and Izaya's fingers are moving. "Or I'll kill you both right here and now. Make up your mind."

Izaya pauses, and if he's considering this right now Shizuo will kill him when he has the chance to wring that bug head off its shoulders. "Fine, then. Guess there's no other choice, Shizu-chan." Fucking shit is this flea for real in letting them both die? He better fucking not and as much as he wants to murder everyone in his sight right about _now_ -"Try not to hurt me too much, ne? This is going to sting for me."

Wait. What the fuck is he saying?

But Izaya's shifting and suddenly Shizuo is finding himself on his back, Izaya tied to him still but the ropes are breathable even if he can't move. Those red eyes are glaring into his but that smirk of his still remains.

"What are you waiting for, Shizu-chan?" Izaya's face is dangerously close above his and all Shizuo can do with enough frustration and desire to murder the fucking flea is glare weakly. He can't feel his body all from the inside, still feeling the icy cold touch of Izaya's hands and—what the _fuck_ does he think he's doing—lips brushing against his. One dry push of lips against his almost like a peck, pulling back and grinning like the demon he is while Shizuo is sure that his heart is hammering because he's angry.

Izaya sees the failed expressions on Shizuo's face and laughs, accidentally getting to close when he moves and the gun kicks the back of his head forward. Wincing, Izaya steadies himself again and uses his hands that are like the arctic and pressing onto Shizuo's hot skin to bend lower and brush lips again. This time he tries to push further and a whimper almost escapes from his lips with the pull of stitches on the roof of his mouth and the disgust of having to kiss Shizu-chan lying beneath him. Ignoring the solitary light above them and the gun pressed to the back of his head Izaya continues with peppering careful kisses, if uneasy himself when Shizuo realizes past the anger clotting his veins. The informant looks uncomfortable and maybe it's only because he has to fuck him and while the kisses are ones like a reluctant child—what the fuck is he _saying!?_

Clearly he's going crazy. "Don't laugh, Shizu-chan." Izaya's eyes narrow but his mind isn't here. Not the tone of his voice clearly fleeting and Shizuo is reluctantly still held in the present when there's a fucking gunman watching them do this and how the hell is he supposed to live through this he's not entirely sure yet. But Izaya stops talking and the seam of his mouth parts, tongue carefully flicking against Shizuo's lips and tracing them while taking dips to press their lips together and harder than butterfly kisses.

He tastes like iron and burning copper, Shizuo realizes when his mouth parts easily under Izaya's ministrations and realizes that he does have some control, using it to open his mouth for easier access and the careful use of lips moving against Izaya's. Of course he's not sure how to do this when this is his first fucking kiss and it goes to the fucking flea and it tastes like blood and chemical antiseptic. Although when he lifts his arms to wrap around Izaya's back he feels the louse freeze and urges him to continue on, unhappy but unwilling to have a bullet through his head.

At least the asshole isn't talking and he can't see him pressing his lips further into Izaya's and feeling a curious tongue prod against his— _fuck_ —that's where the pill is. Strangely enough and Shizuo is beginning to believe he's hallucinating at this point, Izaya doesn't tug at the pill and break it free from the few stitches holding it in place. Carefully he moves around the capsule, tongue tracing Shizuo's teeth and still cautious even though his arms are wrapping themselves into Shizuo's shirt.

Experimentally Shizuo flicks against Izaya's tongue, tightening a hand on a bony shoulder and his lips pressing for more. Against him he can feel the heated breaths of the flea and tries to pretend that this isn't the flea he's kissing but someone else—until those red eyes are on him and a quiet moan vibrates into his mouth. Then he's pressing his lips for more and saying he hates it in his head and all the things he's going to do when he gets free of this to Izaya and the fucker who's somewhere in the room he can't see. But for now Izaya's tongue is tangling with his and there's just no reason for why his blood is rushing and his heartbeat is hammering in his eardrums.

Izaya tastes like blood and cracked skin when his tongue retracts and Shizuo takes ahold of saliva-wet lips and laps at the bottom one, cracked and bleeding with the split running down the middle. His own breaths are curiously heavier while Izaya's body above him is like a live wire firing tension into both of them as the kiss deepens and curls into Izaya's mouth, making a point of finding the capsule stitched to the roof of his mouth and a whine when he pokes at sensitized skin.

Confused as to why Izaya isn't nearly immobile like him he forces Izaya down onto him so there isn't any space left and he sees the barrel of a gun aimed at Izaya's head far too close for his liking. Izaya groans with the sudden movement and contact, almost biting down on Shizuo's tongue and cringing when fingers are on the knobs of his spine.

"Sh-Shizu..." Izaya murmurs, body pressing against his and _shit_ it trickles down Shizuo's spine with a buzzing numbness. Against himself Shizuo collides with Izaya's tongue again, feeling the rigid tension of muscles pulled tight between Izaya's shoulders and with his fingers he idly traces simple circles, attempting to get the flea to not clutch onto him so tightly like he's trying something. Though it's clear that he's not, hearing the rather loud moan that is— _fuck_ —reverberating down Shizuo's spine and unfortunately into his groin. Can't fucking explain this now anymore when touching the damn flea makes him moan like that.

Saliva trickles down Shizuo's cheek, Izaya pulling away from their kiss and hearing Shizuo's soft breath of complaint against his ear while tracing the wet trail back up, reconnecting their lips with heavier breaths punctuating every other second. The circles are wreaking havoc with Izaya, twitching underneath the ministrations and still confusing as hell when he's moaning even louder, pulling back to glare at Shizuo with lips bright red and wet before he's pressing back down again with a feverish force. "S-Stop it, Sh-Shizu-chan," Izaya groans against him, arching lowly when Shizuo decides to piss off the fucker and dig his thumbs into Izaya's shoulder blades. What he gets in return is a moan that rumbles into his chest, pulling into a gasp when Shizuo sucks on the flea's bottom lip.

And it's only worse, because the fucking flea is hard. Pressing against his thigh, bulge prominent and obvious to Shizuo and thinking about it is only going to make it worse and he doesn't want to fucking do this why is his blood pumping quickly he doesn't know that shit. "Sh-Shizu-chan," Izaya pulls away again from the tongue that has been unknowingly sucking and pulling on his own, "i-it's an enhancement drug, y-you monster." The look in his eyes states the extent of Izaya's hatred, anger and arousal lighting up his pupils and dilating to swallow the red irises. To which then Shizuo has to force his cloudy mind to come to terms with the fact he's almost fully immobilized and the blood pounding in his ears has just increased when he sees Izaya's face and shooting straight between his legs.

Well fuck.

Izaya's pants are becoming contagious when he slides back, nipping at Shizuo's jawline and grinding his erection straight into Shizuo's where he knows it's there. But possibly not as hard as him, because his skin is on fire and the heat is unbearable no matter how cold his hands are. Blood thrashing through his veins and brain intoxicated, he hates this as much as Shizuo does, going by the odd look of neutrality by chemically-induced causes. He hates not seeing the beast roar in rage and hates it even more when he weakly rises to meet every kiss and grind like an animal. Izaya is not an animal but a god and here he is, placed on the lowest level of his own kingdom and the rogue piece is pinned beneath him.

The irony makes him laugh and snarl at the same time, gasping in a breath when Shizuo licks the shell of his ear and pulls on it with his teeth. "F-Fuck you, Shizu-chan—!" Izaya breathes harshly, knowing saliva is pooling in his mouth too fast and he wants more and more to satisfy the burning sensation. So what if there's a gun pointed at his head that Shizuo glares at when he's not busy making Izaya react? It's too hot in this room and the best part is that Izaya knows where they are and maybe who this is—oh, fuck—

"I ha—ate! You!" Izaya snarls, whimpering loudly when the same monster's lips tackle the skin at his throat, sucking and licking and biting and it's just too much. Even if he tilts his head back for more access it's just not enough at the same time of being too overwhelming with how hard he is and how much he wants it to be soothed.

Shizuo moves his hands, slipping underneath Izaya's shirt and when one hand falls he curses how weak he is for once and the final time—Izaya growls lowly, biting Shizuo's jawline and using one hand to push the hand back into his shirt. Beneath his fingers Izaya's skin is hot hot hot burning bright like his eyes and Shizuo pulls him back down for another breathless kiss with a moan from either him or Izaya, tongues clashing and sucking. His hands pull and tug on Izaya's clothing, feeling much too weak and fire in his veins when there's just too much clothing between them and not enough space. It's dirty and disgusting like this and even thinking of what comes next he doesn't need to recall beyond this room of dark walls and a loaded gun rendering him to this.

Izaya's shirt pulls off his head, the flea shaking it off like a curse and glowering as he does before his lips attach to Shizuo's, sucking hungrily. A groan rumbles from Shizuo's throat, feeling heavy and constricting his airway as his muscles become heavier, hands sliding from Izaya's back to fall against the floor. Even as desperate as he is in clearly attempting to bite Shizuo's lips off to get the noncompliant tongue to tangle with his— _it hurts too much_ —the stitches itching on his tongue and feeling the pill slide within the loose confines. The drug or whatever the fuck it is raging through his system feels like a nightmare because everything is heightened from pain to pleasure (he does not just say that no way in fucking hell) and every touch is burning like fire setting to his skin. Izaya moans, dipping and bending his neck to latch onto the patch of skin below Shizuo's ear, suckling and nipping at the skin while Shizuo squirms feebly, stuck between wanting to throw the flea off and wanting more.

"C-Clothes, Sh-Shizu-chan," Izaya pants, a line of blood stumbling over his broken lips and down the side of his cheek, Shizuo knowing with the narrowing of his eyes that it's from the stitches pulling at the top of his mouth. "We can't h-have clothes on f-for this, ne?" He looks like he wants to say more and the temptation to stick his tongue out as one _fuck you_ to the flea is more than tempting, but the hardness in his pants in relation to how quickly his pants are starting to soak is a considerable factor of moaning into Izaya's mouth hovering over his. He wants the damn kiss that Izaya's holding hostage and the gun pointed at him is far away from his mind, thinking of how much he wants to fuck the damn flea because he's sweating and making those sounds from Shizuo's own flesh. Izaya takes the cue to move back, never surrendering the kiss and easing himself onto Shizuo's waist, ass rubbing against the thickening erection tenting Shizuo's pants. Izaya has the nerve to smirk, or at least compose one.

Hands tug the clothes of his vest and shirt, popping buttons with meticulous shuddering fingers and Shizuo gathering the strength to roll his thumbs into the curves of Izaya's hipbones, drinking in the groan of satisfaction when Izaya bucks and grinds against him. Every little shudder down Izaya's spine feeds into Shizuo's dick from the rub of Izaya's erection on his belly, wanting all these unnecessary clothes off but forcing his mind to remember to get the pill out of the top of his tongue and the one in the roof of Izaya's mouth. Saliva pools and he swallows lazily, sighing a puff of air when Izaya finally bares Shizuo's chest and marvels at the sight with inquisitive hungry eyes and a bending motion of his back arching into Shizuo's hands pressing him down. Face on Shizuo's chest Izaya's mouth moves as it presses kisses into the hot skin, tongue flicking against knife scars and why this feels so good is beyond Shizuo.

Izaya's licks and kisses keep the shivers bubbling up from Shizuo, who desperately tries to hide them underneath the smug flea when he can't do much else than let those lips attach to the reddened nipple over the fast pace of his heart catching in his chest.

The scrape of Izaya's teeth force a whimper from him that he doesn't previously realize is possible until it's too late and Izaya sucks at the sensitive skin as some sort of fucked up reward, tonguing and kissing while making a point of grinding himself further into Shizuo's bare chest where the heat between one layer of pants doesn't leave much to imagine. Even the front of Izaya's pants are wet and more so than Shizuo's, but even if to call him on it Shizuo doesn't find himself getting anywhere fast when the noises from his throat are less than horrifying for how fucked he is. Just as the thought comes to mind, flushing his face and cheeks a deeper shade of red, Izaya's mouth detaches from his nipple and moves to the other, continuing the same ministrations with careful attention to detail.

The worst part is that Shizuo is _enjoying_ this. The sucking biting fingers digging into his skin to draw lines of scraping thumbtacks it doesn't matter—his dick is on fire and swelling as it throbs in his pants, hot hot hot to the touch. Izaya is grinding against his erection, head throwing back moans and almost crying from how good it feels like his eyes are bursting when they blink shut from the heat. Everything hums for Izaya, buzzing bright hot heavy tingling down pathways to his groin and bucking when Shizuo manages to palm him through his jeans. It's too much and Shizuo agrees, detaching from sucking the reddened nipple and the blond squirming beneath him. Eyes blown apart and wide no eyelids to spare closing on the sight and touch and feel of Shizuo's fingers struggling to move, gentle touches to his clothed erection and his mouth falls in bliss.

"Hold on, Shi-Shizu-chan," Izaya growls, fumbling with the button of Shizuo's pants and tugging at the zipper, too hasty in doing so and he hears a couple popping seams, uncaring in the end when Shizuo's briefs come into view, already starting to soak with a wet spot and the press of a sizable penis beneath it. Bending down he nips at the throbbing flesh, too tired to pull himself back up and the shuddering moan that comes from Shizuo, almost coming right there, is worth the risk of attaching his mouth again and sucking, licking and biting and it tastes salty and slimy but the point of this is to relieve the coiling in his gut, aching and wanting to just come already and get this over with. But he can't.

He pulls down the briefs, met with Shizuo's penis in his face and watches it throb, beating red anger almost as his enemy lies beneath him. Without another thought as there simply isn't any time to reconsider defiling himself for this mistake of taking it too far in paid consequence. Tongue flicking against the head of Shizuo's cock, more clear fluid salty and not at all appealing oozes out and catches on Izaya's tongue, resisting the urge to shudder for whatever reasons.

After enough licking and tracing veins from base to tip, Shizuo moaning loudly and straight to Izaya's erection, he takes the head in his mouth, adjusting and careful when he swallows more, sucking with a flattened tongue and tracing veins. Making extra sure to make it hurt as badly for Shizuo as it does for him he sucks harder, tonguing the underside of the head and having to use a hand to keep Shizuo's hips down from bucking.

Shizuo's stomach tightens when he's so desperately close—panting and moans spilling quickly that Izaya feels down to the throbbing in his own erection, giving one last hard suck and pulling his mouth away only to feel the barrel of a gun against his head as a silent warning and no words are needed—he glares at Shizuo's throbbing penis, on the verge of splitting in half if it doesn't get any attention and while it's funny and all, this isn't his ideal type of fun. Nevertheless Izaya's lips tighten around the head, sucking hard and tongue flicking the slit until Shizuo comes with a gasp, shuddering as Izaya's throat experiences the sweet taste of Shizuo's semen, unamused but finding the taste to be something interesting.

When he pulls off he has no choice but to swallow, making a face at the sweet, almost sugary taste and decides it must be Shizuo's childish habits that make the sweet taste appear everywhere besides the fruit milks that he has in the spare moments of remembering to forget certain things even if he hates sweets. And his eyes are burning and he can feel moisture gather although it must be from gagging on the disgusting taste because one of them slips and falls, Shizuo entirely unaware and that's how it's supposed to be because Izaya doesn't want his at all and the stitches at the top of his mouth are stinging from the semen. But sure enough Shizuo is still hard when he pulls off fully, surprising himself but then again Shizuo is a beast and Izaya grits his teeth, wanting more touch more pressure more but not like this.

The gun's barrel clicks against the back of his head, forcing him to hurry it up and it's disgusting that others are watching when he doesn't have a kink—Shizu-chan completely unaware of it and probably too preoccupied by a sedative to care, writhing with even a simple touch of Izaya's finger trailing down a vein to the base. Erection still throbbing Izaya moves for his own pants, climbing onto Shizuo as he slides down his pants to gather in a pile next to them on the floor with as unimportant as they are. The next part (disgusting with a _monster_ of all things) is moving over Shizuo, holding himself up by trembling knees when he can see Shizuo's intensified gaze on his heavy erection weeping already, a hand reaching up to stroke it and Izaya slaps Shizuo away easily. Shooting him a glare Izaya forces himself to wet his own fingers, Shizuo's gaze following as he reaches behind himself and tries to loosen the tense muscles before pushing in a fingertip, groaning at the lack of lubricant and wanting to get this over with already while his eyes are still burning.

Shizuo manages to beat past Izaya's remaining hand, noticing apparently the discomfort written on Izaya's face as he fingers himself, too tight and not enough to make it easy to slide them in and out. With that his fingers stroke Izaya's erection carefully and still shaking from the lack of control in his muscles, slowly getting better and worse that his chest feels like it's collapsing. He strokes a little harder, thumbing the underside and reaching as far as he can with Izaya bowing over him, dripping from the tip onto Shizuo's exposed stomach. Izaya groans and his fingers start moving faster, finally fitting two as Shizuo continues and decides from the clenching in his stomach Shizu-chan has to stop now.

"Stop," Izaya growls, reaching for Shizuo's hand but the blond idiot keeps stroking, thumb slipping over the head and digging in the slit while Izaya bucks, moaning even louder against himself and shuddering. He's so close and can feel the arousal coiling in his stomach, wanting more and more while Shizuo's throbbing length is beneath him and lowers himself, hovering over the tip pressing up against his hole. Shizuo doesn't stop when Izaya continues to mewl and cringe over how good this feels, blaming whatever drug he's been injected with when the touch reaches throughout his entire body, throbbing and burning left in its wake.

Izaya grits his teeth, feeling the pulse of the erection brushing up against him and his own so painfully tangible that when the first stretching burn of no lubricant and only fingers to prepare him starts to itch, all he can do is swallow down the feeling. Shizuo moans beneath him, wanting Izaya to hurry up _now_ because if he doesn't then the blond will probably burst from how hard he is—except Izaya's the one with the aphrodisiac, and Shizu-chan is just selfish. Or whatever burns his flesh, hot and pulsing and hips moving over the tip of Shizuo's erection, pre-come sliding against himself for the hope that he might be able to walk tomorrow. Whatever happens.

The flea pushes down on Shizuo, tip of Shizuo's cock sliding into the twitching hole and almost immediately Shizuo feels the urge to come right there, growling in heavy breaths to keep it in as Izaya gasps and moans with a delicious noise—fuck, this is—still sinking over his dick, head thrown back and shoulders shaking. Even Shizuo can see the anger and frustration in Izaya's entire frame, shuddering down his spine and his own ache of rushing adrenaline as Izaya sinks onto him fully, moaning with pain concealed as there isn't anything to ease the burn of friction. Just as Izaya lowers himself down further Shizuo bucks up against himself and forces the rest of himself in Izaya, watching the informant choke and lean forward off balance when sitting on Shizuo's dick and the strangeness of this all isn't apparent to Shizuo, just wanting to fuck and that's it.

Gun pressing to Izaya's head Shizuo notices it almost immediately, not enough to wilt the erection throbbing in the very tight heat of Izaya, giving another snap of hips to reiterate his point to hurry up until the flea decides to quit being a drama queen, given how much this has to hurt. It's his fault anyway for getting them in this mess—disgusting and dirty and still feels too good to be with the flea. If he doesn't look at the ugly snarl on Izaya's face it's almost like pretending they're not fucking to not be killed. Thinking just makes anything worse in this situation, so the roll of Izaya's hips is more than welcome when it feels much better, Izaya moving over him with breaths evening out. Concentrating on the movements Shizuo thrusts into him, not caring if the bruising grip of his hands sliding on hipbones hurts when the gun isn't pointing at them anymore. Wilted erection back and entirely too stiff in Izaya he keeps moving with the thrusts, ugly and primal and fucking while Izaya moans quietly enough to not be too much of an annoyance just from breathing.

But still. When the ache is more bearable for Izaya he isn't as tight, allowing more movement and sliding up and down, rolling his hips sinfully and Shizuo arches more than once, using Izaya's hips as balance control and neglecting the erection pushing into his stomach, dripping and swollen to burst with just a touch. Curious enough Shizuo uses a hand, thrusts growing faster and Izaya's cries getting louder with increasing pain and or pleasure, brushing the pad of his thumb against Izaya's slit and hearing the aching cry of _more_ while tightening around Shizuo, moving faster as if to demand it. As much as the flea moves and Shizuo thumbs the head again he can see Izaya's red eyes are brighter than before, angry and humiliated by having to fuck Shizuo while scratching the itch in his bloodstream, stomach and ass tightening when Shizuo thinks he's close.

More cries build up and tumble out of the annoying mouth, Shizuo making no point to make this easy for him when it's his fucking fault they're here in the first place. Izaya might as well do something to make up for it, whining like a bitch when Shizuo strokes him and doesn't care for gentleness with the tightening pull of his ass, refusing to let Shizuo move out of him. "I hate y-you..." Izaya's head tilts forward, eyes glaring and hissing when Shizuo thrusts into him hard, choking on a moan and a breathy noise of complaint. Strokes become faster and shorter, Izaya getting louder and louder while repeating the same growling mantra as a declaration of hate—how sweet, Shizuo finds this just fucking peachy.

A rough dive into Izaya with his hips, thumb tortuously scratching the slit of Izaya's dick and slamming himself completely inside of Izaya the informant bucks forward, coming all over Shizuo's chest and ruining more of Shizuo's clothes like the bastard he is. Mouth open in a caught groan Izaya tightens to where it feels like Shizuo's dick is going to break off because he still hasn't come yet and it's not fair so he keeps moving, remembering the taste of a pill stitched to the back of his tongue and the one in Izaya's mouth. While Izaya's recovering himself he's staring into Shizuo's gaze, not sated at all and not even happy with himself—clearly by the sting of wetness in his eyes, trailing down his cheeks in drops in what Shizuo can see as _is he really fucking crying right now._

He's not the only one who hates having to use Izaya to pull himself up or rather force Izaya down over him in an awkward halfway point, forcing their lips together with a sudden smack and click of teeth that scrape his lip with the taste of blood filling the space between them. Izaya tastes disgustingly like saltwater and he doesn't give a fuck if the flea's crying, tongue already invading Izaya's mouth and tugging at the stitches. More hissing and struggling against him Shizuo keeps pulling, Izaya's own tongue having to forcefully grasp at the pill on top of Shizuo's tongue in odd combinations alternating between rough thrusting and Izaya building up against him or sucking and biting blood and flesh. Nauseating anthems of fighting each other to the death—although not always imagined like this.

It takes more thrusting, more groans and pants and the slick feel of sweat and sticky as it is, mixing with fluids when Izaya moves faster and Shizuo is the first to pop several of the stitches, releasing the pill with the rush of blood he doesn't have the chance to stop as it floods into his mouth. Disgusted by the coppery burn the thing tucks under his tongue, Izaya still tugging at his and it hurts more than it should. After more tugs and eventually resorting to biting Shizuo's tongue, the bastard, the damn thing pops free and blood slides all over his mouth, Izaya taking some with the antidote and swallowing, looking ready to throw up and Shizuo finds himself agreeing to the horrible bitter taste.

Except he can't fucking get up until the stupid thing kicks in and it doesn't look like Izaya's going to be moving any time soon. Hence driving faster thrusts, Izaya's bloodied teeth baring at him and he can only think of biting the flea's throat out, feeling the rub of Izaya's growing erection on his belly while the insect shifts with their movements. Forcing himself back up Izaya snarls at him, Shizuo deciding to stroke him to shut him the fuck up while the edge comes closer and closer, building speed and choking with the tension coiling. It feels hot enough in this room to explode—he wants to paint the walls with Izaya's blood and the gun-wielding punk's, faster and faster and wanting to settle the goddamn ache of everything hurting and throbbing too much.

Izaya starts thrusting harder on Shizuo, driving his cock all the way to the hilt and brushing against something that makes the damn flea shudder violently, Shizuo resolving to angle himself in the same direction. The result is a mixed effect of desiring Izaya to shut up with the angry mantra of hatred, already knowing the feeling is fucking mutual and to stop with the whole water works ordeal. Shizuo wonders if it's for show but unable to find out much when unable to move much himself. So focus—striking Izaya's prostate, flea moaning like a whore from drugs and being an annoying little shit, fucking himself on Shizuo's dick that's starting to ache from the lack of lubricant or anything useful.

He comes in bursts of white, still able to see but unable to make a sound with a slack-jawed groan, Izaya quickly following after with a much more silent noise, stilling on Shizuo's cock while being filled with come. Same goes for across Shizuo's stomach, covered in white ropes that are sticky and the air has the stale scent of sweat and sex when the roaring turns to a dull hum in Shizuo's ears. It's all quiet, Izaya leaning on him and for once he doesn't complain _that_ much while the flea gathers himself and Shizuo does the same, head aching and feeling lighter as the drugs start to take effect.

"Good job, you two," the voice murmurs with dulled amusement, no face to be seen and a gun rising. "Looks like it didn't take much to convince two idiots in denial, then." Izaya growls at this and Shizuo can see why, wanting to do the same when his strength starts returning and realizing he's still buried in Izaya. "So, Orihara-san, did you get what you wanted?"

Wait.

What the _fuck!?_

"Hah...very funny..." Izaya pants, glancing at Shizuo and forcefully removing himself with a squelching pop that has both of them cringing. "Did you really think...I wanted that?" Izaya tsks as if displeased while Shizuo, still unable to voice his opinions and still angry at the burn from having stitches ripped open on his tongue is entirely un-fucking-amused.

"Not much else." As if talking about the weather—unbelievable what Shizuo is hearing right now. "You'll be dropped off somewhere; hopefully you two can manage to clean yourselves up without killing each other." The gun pointing at Shizuo, a low noise rumbling in his throat with the feeling of being hit by a train settling in his bones. "Either you're dedicated, Orihara-san, or stupid." True to the freak's word Shizuo feels himself being pulled off the ground by figures clad in black, restrained with rope and this is not fucking happening.

"Only for Shizu-chan," Izaya murmurs, figures behind him forcing him forward while they're thrown in to a nondescript vehicle and Shizuo doesn't remember much else besides a prick in his arm or three, quickly giving way to unconsciousness.

The worst part is waking up—headache and all, mouth thankfully clean and Shinra giving him a weird look while Celty types something on her PDA, probably asking if he's alright. Which is when he realizes he's in Shinra's apartment, and the flea is conveniently missing.

"I-ZAAAAA-YAAAAAAAAA!"

Fucking cocksucker.

"Shut up, Shizu-chan. I can hear you just fine." Across the room, Shizuo forcing himself up to find Izaya leaning onto Shinra's counter, head in his hand and looking utterly miserable. Shizuo grins maliciously, feeling his full strength once again and not even Celty's shadows could restrain him easily.

...And a damn good one at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme, page six is mine.
> 
> Happy Majora Day February 14th~
> 
> Notice a spelling error? Please let me know.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
